


Patavium

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Pharmercy Secondary Ship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Very minor Lenily, War flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: They all suffered from nightmares and some sort of trauma. Sometimes, facing that trauma head on is the only way to be free of it.Written for the Overwatch Writer's Guild April Challenge.





	1. English Conversations Version

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to Korrtana and Psianabel for the German translations. I wouldn't have been able to get this done without your help. And thanks to Hyogoko whom, as always, tossed this idea with me. 
> 
> Anything in <<>> is in German. I really wanted a way to put the German in there but the block of translation at the end would have been too much. So a Chapter 2 with the full German conversations came about instead.

He smiled as Lena continued to regale her story, proudly showing off her new ring. She was getting married, to the Emily girl he had met a few times. He was proud of Lena, always moving forward. Still so young and full of hope.

So much like someone he once knew.

Reinhardt quietly moved out of the room, intrusive thoughts forming. Long has he fought them. Too long if you asked a certain sniper or field medic. He needed to find somewhere quiet. Somewhere to be alone. His breath was getting sharper, vision blurring, the sounds of gunfire and screeching jets above him becoming louder and louder when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

<<This way,>> Angela said, hand gently moving to his back as reassurance. <<The med bay is free and quiet.>>

<<Thank you,>> Reinhardt whispered, Angela nodding as she led them to the medical wing. Fareeha stood by the door, already rattling off ideas of what they can practice during their training session when she saw that Angela wasn’t alone. She was clearly expecting only Angela and was taken back by the anguished look on the older man’s face. He waived her off, entering the room only to hear her whisper his name.

Fareeha had always had a soft spot for him, even now. Reinhardt gave her a weak smile, Angela just nodding at him to take his ‘usual’ cot to lie down, handing him a cup with his medication that he took gladly.

<<Call me if you need anything, yes?>> Angela said, patting him on the shoulder as she set a glass of water beside him.  Reinhardt nodded, taking the medication immediately.

“Will he be alright?” He heard Fareeha ask Angela as the two started to walk away, Angela looking back at him briefly before giving her lover a nod. Their voices faded into the halls, sleep taking him easily as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_“REINHARDT!” Jack called out, making him turn to the captain. Jack continued to fire at the approaching Bastion-Class, the thunderous sound of Ana’s sniper rifle filling the air as one of her own shots landed, the Bastion’s light flickering to black as it ‘died’. “Civilians to the North East! Need escort and shields. Go! Take Max with you.”_

_ “Copy that!” he replied, grunting as his thrusters kicked in, charging past the Omnic barricade. He managed to pin one of the Bastions to the wall of the now ruined column of the Palazzo della Regione, making him smirk. “Bring it on!” _

_ << _ _Stop charging in without me, you idiot!_ >> _Max yelled out in the comms, his own Firestrike hitting a couple of Omnics along the way as he too charged through the barricade. He stopped behind Reinhardt’s shield, the other man hearing him smirk under his helm. << _ _Care for a wager, Wilhelm? I’m feeling playful with these bucket of bolts today._ >>

_ “English, please,” Jack called out in the comms. _

  
_ <<Really, Krause?>>  _ _ Reinhardt asked, twirling his hammer around like a weightless toy, sending a Fire Strike into the approaching Slicers.  _ _ “We need to get those people to safety!” _

_ << _ _A race then? >> _ _Maximilian offered, Reinhardt rolling his eyes at the idea. << _ _I’ll take your silence as a yes. >> _ _Maximilian chuckled, knocking both their helms together. << _ _Last one there is on latrine duty for a week!_ _> >_  _he yelled out suddenly, charging past the next set of Omnics towards their destination. Reinhardt laughed, watching as his fellow Crusader stood at the end of the alley, shield up as smaller Slicer Omnics continued to shoot at him._

_ “What did he just say, Reinhardt?” Jack asked, Ana filling the comms with her laughter. “Max just charged ahead again, didn’t he? Damn Crusaders…” _

_ Reinhardt sighed, seriously wondering why he ever vouched for the man to join Overwatch. He was now having his doubts. _

  
_ Then again, this was Max. << _ _ Hurry it up, Wilhelm! _ _ >> _

* * *

 

Reinhardt woke with a jolt, the loud crash of the medical table beside him making him look down at the broken glass and spilled water. The door hissed, Angela looking at him with tired, worried eyes as he sank his face in his hands.

 _ << _I was back there,>>he said, voice lower, more harboured. <<I was back there with him.>>

Angela rested a calming hand on his shoulder, saying something to Athena that he chose to ignore. Max. Georg. Kurt. Piotr. His old teammates. Fellow Crusaders that had joined Overwatch as well. It was unfair. They...Most of them…

He felt Angela squeeze his arm. _ << _Don’t go there. Don’t let it take you there,>> she reassured. <<Stay with me.>>

 _ << _I can’t do this again, Ange. Why did I join up again?>> Reinhardt asked, the pain of loss making his body hurt more, as if he was back there. Back with them in Padua.

 _ << _ I can’t answer that for you,>> Angela replied, the screen beside her coming to life as Athena’s readings came through. _ << _But I’ll help you with whatever you need. We all will.>>

Reinhardt nodded, noting the time on the clock by the door. “I should go to my own room. To sleep.”

“You’re free to stay,” Angela offered but he shook his head. “Athena will be monitoring you in your room then. Just as a precaution.” He nodded, bidding her a good night before disappearing into the halls.

* * *

_"Detonators are approaching! We have to evacuate!” Reinhardt yelled, shield already dropping to half its strength. “30%!”_

_On cue, Max’s shield replaced his, Reinhardt sending a fire strike with his hammer. It managed to ground some of the Slicers, but the assault hasn’t slowed down. “Neither of our shields will be able to protect from a blast that big.” Max replied, his own shield depleting. They switched again, Max’s Firestrike damaging more Slicers. “Bastions setting up!”_

_“Evac! We need Evac now!” Reinhardt called out in the comms, static his only response. “Fuck.”_

_“I...I’m gonna charge it...I’m gonna charge it back to them.”_

_“What?! Are you crazy?” Reinhardt said, not believing what he was hearing. “Max. Evac will get here. Trust on them.”_

_“And those Bastions will tear those dropships out of the sky unless I do this,” he said, taking off his helmet. Deep brown eyes looked at him, Reinhardt looking away first. “When I give you the signal, hit them with an Earthshatter. That should by me enough time to charge this into their side and hopefully take a lot of them with me.”_

_“Max…”_

_“It’s the only way out of this, Rein.” Max yelled out, shield depleting fast. << _ _Take care of Angela, will you? She’s...She’s the only family I have left._ >> _Maximilian said, thrusters kicking in as he charged the cart into the Omnic forces, Reinhardt’s eyes widening in horror. “Now!”_

* * *

“Reinhardt! Reinhardt!” Ana’s voice called out to him, making him shoot up from his cot. Sweat covered his face as his breathing was labored. Like he was running a marathon. His eyes fell to Ana, still dressed in her pajamas, a concerned look etched on her face. He saw Angela and Fareeha by the door, Fareeha blocking the door from the other agents. Ana looked back at her daughter and nodded, Fareeha getting the meaning as she started to usher the rest of the team away from the door.

Angela came into the shared room, Ana moving aside to let the doctor look at him. He rested his head back down, noticing the tangled sheets and fresh punch mark on the wall beside him. “I’m sorry, Ana.”

“No need, my friend,” Ana replied. “I understand completely.”

“Will he be alright?” Fareeha asked, now that the rest of the agents had left. Reinhardt gave a hollow laugh, looking at all three women. Ana, one of his oldest and most dear friends. Someone who had seen the horrors that haunted him. Or worst. She wasn’t there that day. The day that keeps haunting him. Didn’t see it first hand.

Angela put away the flashlight and stethoscope she had been using, feeling his forehead before mumbling something to Athena to monitor. Angela, Max’s last surviving relative. He was to be her guardian but it seemed more the other way around than anything. Long has she been the one taking care of him instead. He watched as Fareeha casually wrap her arm around Angela, noting the shift in demeanor between the two.

Fareeha herself, he knew through his and Angela’s talks, suffer from night terrors. Often the young soldier woke up in cold sweat, Angela not telling him the extent but he knew she understood. Everyone on the base, even Hana, probably understood.

He sighed, turning away from them, pulling the blanket over himself again. “I’ll be fine, little one. Don't worry.”

* * *

_"Good job, team,” Jack showing the map of the area. The city of Padua was projected mid air, showing key points and locations of the other teams that was still out there fighting. The red highlight showing their location, the old Villa Contrarini, showed statistics how many people were still on ‘base’._

_If Reinhardt was honest, he hated the fact that they were defiling such old architecture for their own cause. He knew, though, that his protests would fall on deaf ears. The old 16th Century Villa being the only place in the city that could hold their forces under one roof._

_Still, Reinhardt hated the fact that where statutes used to sit and look over the canal, now stood anti-aircraft guns. Lavish interiors of old how mixed with technology that was meant to kill. The frescoes and painting that used to line the walls and ceiling now had shell casings embedded in them, all thanks to the siege they lay on the villa to capture it from the Omnics weeks ago._

_God, he hated being a lover of antiquity in times like these._

_ << _ _Are you even listening, Wilhelm?_ >> _Max asked, giving him a shove on the shoulder. “You missed Jack thanking us for saving those civilians.”_

 _ << _ _We nearly didn’t make it, thanks to you, >> _ _Reinhardt said, giving him a shove as well. Max laughed, patting him on the shoulder._

 _< <_ _But we did. And we saved them,_ >> _Max replied, laughing wholeheartedly. “We’re free the rest of the night now. What do you want to do?”_

 _< <_ _Eat. Shower. Get the medic to look at my shoulder again. Fix my armor,_ >> _He suggested, getting a raspberry blown at him._

 _ << _ _Boring!._ >>

 _ << _ _What do you want to do then?_ >>

_Max just grinned at him, licking his bottom lip in the process, Reinhardt suddenly regretting asking the man for his opinion._

* * *

Angela placed a cup of something in front of him, Reinhardt smiling at her with all his teeth showing. He loved days like this, being able to just sit down with Angela (and Fareeha more often than not now). _ << _What’s this now?>> he asked, taking a sniff of the drink.

 _ << _ A new tea Fareeha got. A rooibos with apples, cinnamon, ginger and nuts , >> Angela answered, blowing on her own drink. _ << _She said it’s calming and caffeinated.>>

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, blowing on his own cup as he took a tentative sip. The tea was delicious, he had to admit. Whether he wanted to break it to Angela that rooibos was not caffeinated at all, though, he didn't know. _ << _What did you want to talk about, little one? It’s rare you invite me to your office when it isn’t for a check up.>>

“An offer actually, already cleared with Winston and Jack,” Angela said shifting to English to show this was on record. Athena knew the difference by now. Even if all conversations was still recorded in her office, Angela set up an understanding with the AI that the language shift mean it was to be officially recorded.

Angela set her cup down to give him a smile. She had grown up beautifully, familiar features showing up more now than when he first met her. Angela had the same eyes as Max, gets the same glint in them when there was mischief afoot, held the same kindness and tenderness that showed the family was, and had always been committed to serving others. “I have to do a couple of lectures at the university in Padua. Explain to pre-meds the use of nano-biotics and Fareeha has agreed to be my test subject during that time,” she explained, that glint coming through. “I’ve asked if you can come too, as extra security. And to visit his grave.”

Reinhardt paused. He hadn’t been back in Padua for years. At first, he avoided the place, any and all memory of _him_ sending him on a downward spiral that Angela knew too well. Part of the rehabilitation program that the doctors Angela had recommended was to visit the site and talk to him. He tried, whenever he was around but visits became less and less frequent now that the world was on the brink of war.

Again.

He smiled at her, putting a hand over top of hers. “I would like that. If you don’t mind me tagging along.”

Angela smiled at him, giving him a nod. “Not at all. Normally, Jack wouldn’t allow it but seeing as we have a small team going, he couldn’t say no.” Reinhardt looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to continue as he drank his tea. “Hana was invited along with Lucio to Milan’s fashion week. Apparently her cousin is debuting a line there. They invited Lena and Lena offered to fly us there. Fareeha cleared it with HSI and we’re authorized to use their base in Padua as our operations point. So we can bring our suits, just in case.”

Reinhardt laughed, getting up to stretch. He noticed the time, Torbjorn probably already setting up their daily game of chess in the garage. “Planning on a late night ‘training’ session, are we?” he teased, blush filling Angela’s cheeks fast. _ << _Don’t worry, little dove. We called it that too, back in my day.>>

“GOODBYE REINHARDT!” Angela yelled out, trying to shove him out of her office. “We leave at dawn on. We won't be waiting if you’re late.”

“I won't be, not that you wouldn’t mind a lovely weekend alone with Captain Amari.” He replied, laughing at the blush the doctor still wore. “Oh and Angela. Rooibos has no caffeine.”

Her lips thinned, frown deepening as she called out to down the hallway for her lover, Fareeha’s laugh echoing in the halls.

* * *

 _Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, Max grinning at him as they walked towards the Palazzo della Ragione. << _ _This is what you wanted to do?_ >>

 _“Yeah why not?” Max replied, slapping him on the shoulder. << _ _It’s a Saturday morning. We’ve kept the peace in the city for weeks now and when do you think we’ll ever get another opportunity to do this?_ >> _He motioned to their surroundings, blue skies overhead and the sun slightly hidden behind some clouds. << _ _It’ll be a nice break, even if we ignore the gunfire in the distance._ >>

_He had a point. Max always did. It was foreign to them though, this peace. The citizens of the city seemed tense still, but the fact the morning market was back and full of people was a testament to they were making a difference. Reinhardt smiled as he moved over, letting Max take the lead on their shopping trip._

_Little cloth stalls and makeshift tent shops line the plaza, most of the shops selling local wares and treats. Reinhardt spotted some children giggling and pointing at them, one of them holding a lion plush in a Crusader armor. << _ _We have some admirers, Max._ >>

 _ << _ _Do we now?_ >> _Max asked, waving at the small child that waved at them. Even out of their suits, they stood out amongst the people. Rubble was still on the streets from earlier fighting, the column he had charged into still cracked. Armed soldiers stood guard at the archways and street corners, the citizens choosing to ignore the tension in the air in favour of enjoying the day and the semblance of normalcy._

 _ << _ _Reinhardt! Liebling! Are you even listening to me?_ >> _Max questioned, following his gaze. << _ _Oh! Eyeing another are we?_ >>

 _Reinhardt scoffed, wrapping an arm around the shorter man who only gave him a smile. <<_ _What do you think Ana and them would like?_ >> _he deflected, ignoring Max’s glare before a stall caught his eye_

 _ << _ _Cheese. Maybe some fresh bread and grapes for Ana. She’d love that_ _,_ >> _he nodded at Max’s suggestion, speaking in lackluster Italian at the merchant for some cheese. The merchant cleared his throat, Reinhardt looking down before handing him a handful of euros. “Where to next?” Max asked._

 _Reinhardt looked up to take it more of his surroundings, shielding his eyes from the sun. The Tower of Anziani lay in ruins, the mounted gun the Omnics had used to remained on the side of the tower, already disabled and the munitions safe back in the Villa Contrarini. There were other stalls he knew Max would want to go to but they didn’t have much time. << _ _Lunch? My treat_ _._ >>

_Max smiled at him, squeezing his hand in his. Reinhardt smiled back, wishing this moment wouldn’t end._

_Gods above, he didn’t want this to end._

* * *

“I hate all of you,” Hana said, plopping her bag down on the ground of the VTOL. “It’s an 6 hour flight! We can leave anytime we want but we’re leaving at the ass crack of dawn instead?! Like why?!”

“Rank and orders, kiddo,” Fareeha replied, ruffling Hana’s already messy hair even more. Lucio laughed, passing Lena and Fareeha cups of coffee as the two settled in to fly. Reinhardt shook his head, taking his seat beside Angela as the doctor continued to mumble in Italian to herself. He looked at the screen of her holopad, unable to decipher what she was reading. Reinhardt shrugged, taking the offered coffee Lucio brought for all of them with a smile as he continued to listen to Fareeha and Hana bicker.

“Oh so this has nothing to do with the fact Emily is coming to Milan too?” Hana asked, shooting Lena a glare that was returned with a wink. “If I may say, _Captain,_ this blows.”

“Noted, Lieutenant,” Fareeha teased, putting on her headset. “Now hurry up. We leave in 5 and we need you up here too.”

Hana groaned, picking up her bag to stow it away in the back with the rest of their equipment.

Reinhardt watched as the rest of them go through the motions of lift off, Angela finally looking up to give him a smile and take hold of her drink as the engines came to life. He smiled back, doing his normal ritual during lift off; eyes closed, muttering a silent prayer that he didn't really believe in but he it calmed his nerves. Gum ready for when they start ascending, which was a force of habit since his early days in the military but Angela did say it helped with altitude change.

“Can I have some too?” Lucio asked him, pointing to the pack of gum. Reinhardt nodded, the smaller man giving him a thanks in his native Portuguese as Lena called out to Torbjorn they were ready for take off.

Reinhardt looked over to his companions - all of them younger yet already know the pains that life had brought. Lucio, Lena and Hana were all still under 30, all of them still had their whole lives ahead of them yet here they were. Fighting for what is right, sacrificing their own youth to make sure others didn’t have to suffer.

Just like he and his generation did.

But it seemed like they failed.

Would they too? Reinhardt wondered. He looked at Hana, the youngest of them all. Already a lieutenant, his former rank within Overwatch. She was a seasoned veteran, and not a bad shot according to Ana herself. But she was only 19, still in university, still a child.

His generation failed to protect theirs.

Everything hurt all of a sudden.

Reinhardt sighed, Angela looking at him and pulling a hand on his. “You’re doing it again. It’s not your fault,” Angela reassured, as if she read his thoughts. Reinhardt frowned, Angela’s smile putting him in his place. “When was the last time you were back?” she asked him.

“4 years ago, when Brigitte and I came through on our way to Bologna,” he explained, feeling the plane ascend. He grabbed a piece of gum, putting it in his mouth as he saw the sky instead of the Watchpoint. “A lot had changed.”

“The Italians, especially those of this region, had always bounced back after hard times,” Angela replied, taking a drink of her coffee. “They also take their restoration efforts seriously. I heard they restored the synagogue using 16th century methods, to keep it authentic.”

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, Lucio snickering on his other side. “Heard as in Fareeha told you about it when we were walking up to the VTOL more like it,” Lucio teased, Reinhardt laughing as Angela’s lips thinned, giving the younger man a glare. “Did you know that the Pratto della Valle was the biggest ring statue park in Europe until 2041? The biggest one know is in Krakow, but the one in Padua is still big at 90,000 sq m.” Lucio recited, imitating Fareeha’s voice, Angela’s glare intensifying.

“She’s an engineer. She likes those kind of things,” Angela defended, Lucio shrugging.

“Maybe, Doc. But shit’s still nerdy, you gotta admit.”

Angela laughed, nodding in agreement. Seeing them like this, still carefree, still smiling and happy, made him smile.

Maybe his generation didn’t fail after all.

* * *

 _ << _ _You’re awfully quiet tonight,_ >> _Max pointed out, setting his hammer down by the shattered facade of the ancient bridge. Fighting had resumed only days after the last assault. They’ve tried to keep the fighting away from the city centre although at this point, most of the city already was in ruins._

 _He looked to his left, what used to be beautiful historic homes were now battered empty shells, abandoned for months. He wondered if the owners would come back, after all of this was done. Would he, if he was in their situation? He thought of Stuttgart, of how his childhood home, his school...He sighed. << _ _Reinhardt, what’s wrong?_ >>

 _< <_ _Are we doing the right thing, Max?_ >> _he asked, twisting the hammer in his hand as he looked at the entrenched Omnic forces across the river._

_The God program that took over them made them mindless. But heard of those not affected by the program’s control. Those who are helping both humans and omnics in other parts of the world._

_Yet..._

_< <_ _Of course we are,_ >> _Max assured him. <<_ _War doesn’t last. There will be peace again. And if there is another time we’re needed, we’ll be there to help._ >>

 _ << _ _Will we though?_ >> _Reinhardt asked, pointing to the Omnics across the bridge. << _ _We’re but flesh and blood. They, if this continues, they will outlast us._ >>

 _Max clapped his hand on his shoulder, hearing the chatter in the comms about another insurgency by the Ponte San Lorenzo bridge. << _ _When you put it that way, yes. But peace talks are already underway. The Shimbali are working on their end as well to get the Omnic population away from these God Programs. They want peace as much as we do. It will take all of us, not just humans, to broker this peace. That’s why we’re here._ >>

_Reinhardt sighed, watching as a young omnic peeked his head out from the other side. The Omnic waved at him, giving him the peace symbol with its robotic hands. He set his hammer down, giving the Omnic a small wave in return._

_Too many lives lost since this war started 8 years ago. Too many battles won and lost on both sides. This was to be the last, he hoped, of these God Programs. Although he couldn’t be certain. He was just a soldier after all, and that was for command to worry about._

_He watched as the Omnic ran from one side of the street to the other, the alarms detecting movement but the guns not firing. Reinhardt knew war wouldn’t last, that Max was right about how it would be over soon._

_But at the same time, his gut feeling told him it won't be the end. Not for a long time._

* * *

They had landed 3 days ago, Lena and the rest driving to Milan immediately after they landed to secure their hotel rooms in that city. Hana grumbled something about “being with the love birds”, Reinhardt not sure if she was talking about Lena and Emily or Angela and Fareeha.

“Does it matter?” Hana replied, tossing her bag to Lena with a huff. “They’re probably competing on who can make me hurl first."

“If there is a bet, I want in,” Lucio chimed in, earning a punch on the shoulder, his smile not wavering.

He was afforded the luxury of only having Angela and Fareeha as his companions although most of his time thus far was mostly by himself. Angela’s lectures drew a crowd, leaving him standing in the ancient medical theatre of the University on the first day, unable to get in at all the second. Angela apologized and promised to get him in the following day, but it wasn’t meant to be.

He took in the sights instead, Fareeha in tow since Angela only needed her for the first lecture. “What was this like, back then?” Fareeha asked, touching the side of the Santa Sofia. “Ammi said this region was hit hard.”

“It was,” Reinhardt affirmed, bowing as he entered the church. The fact it survived was incredible, he remembered its facade covered in soot, gun casings on the aisles when they had to barricade themselves in it for 2 days. “Everything had a hole in it. It stood up against the fighting that was happening in the streets but the damage was extensive.”

Fareeha nodded, eyes taking in the structure from a time long before them. “I’m surprised this survived, to be honest. The Basilica of St. Anthony was destroyed.”

Reinhardt flinched at the mention of the old basilica, its destruction brought on by their own mortar shells and bombs. The Italian people, the president especially, was none too pleased by its destruction and efforts of restoration were still underway to the date. “We were able to defend this area. The Basilica…” he sighed. “Ironic that we lost the church that is dedicated to the patron saint of lost things.”

Fareeha  nodded, understanding what he couldn’t say. They spent the rest of the day exploring the city, Fareeha asking if remembered how it looked at the height of the Crisis compared to how it was now. The Museo Dell’Osservatario Astronomico, once housing large anti-aircraft guns and munitions for the Omnics was now rebuilt with a modern finish. The Meridiana still showed holes where gunfire was exchanged. The Teatro Verdi, once their makeshift hospital, now back to showcasing local talent.

The city had recovered. It wore its scars with pride, with honour.

Reinhardt stopped, looking around the statues of the Pratto della Valle. Fareeha stopped too, looking at him in confusion. “I...I think I’m ready to go visit him.”

Fareeha smiled. “We can go tomorrow. I’m sure Angela would love to come too.”

* * *

The drive up to the cemetery was quiet, local music playing on the radio as Fareeha navigated the streets of Padua. Angela had bought a bouquet for her uncle, Reinhardt opting more for a bottle of wine to place on the shrine.

“He did always like his wine,” Angela commented when they got into the van. “So did Uncle Georg, if I recall correctly.”

Reinhardt laughed, remembering that night. Young Angela woken up by their drunken singing, Georg and Max standing on the table back in the Crusader headquarters in Munich. Georg spotted Angela first, cheering when he did only for him to fall over backwards, Max stumbling after him. The look on Angela’s eyes was something he could never forget.

The daunting walls of the Cimitero Maggiore di Padova made him quiet down again, Angela guiding Fareeha as to where to go. The older walls of red brick stood showed more age than the last time he was here, hiding behind it ancient graves of locals. He had visited old area before, marvelling at the marble figures of saints and angels, of figures that made Padua the way it was.

But the area that interested them was at the back, in what used to be fields that once fed the city. Fareeha pulled over, looking between himself and Angela who only nodded.

The statue was done in marble, like most of the ones in the old section. But the plaques, the lights surrounding it, as well as the tombstones, were all from this century. Projectors shined on the 3 Crusaders that stood in the middle, Reinhardt taking a good look at his fallen friends.

Kurt Winkler, the youngest Crusader they had invited to join Overwatch, held the hammer up valiantly. Killed during the final days of the campaign while trying to defend the university from a surprise attack. Georg Meyer, a friend since his schooldays, proudly using the shield that represented their order stood in the middle. Georg passed when they were trying to take back the town of Limena, diving in front of a Bastion unit’s missiles in order to let their forces pass through. And on the right…

Reinhardt felt his breath hitch.

He closed his eyes, willing the tears to not fall but he couldn’t stop them.

**_Maximilian Kruse - 2018 - 2055_ **

**_Died during the battle of Ponte Scaricatore_ **

His Max. Foolhardy, always smiling, always positive, Max.

Reinhardt let out a choked sob, feeling Angela’s hand on his arm. Fareeha stood away from them, he noticed as he wiped his tears. Angela guided him to Max’s plaque, Reinhardt looking up at the marble figure, Fire Strike coming out of his hammer. Angela placed the flowers on the base of the statue, kissing her hand to place it lovingly on the plaque of with her uncle’s name. “Hey Uncle Max. It’s me. I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a couple of years but look who I brought with me,” Angela said, looking up at the statue. _ << _Lots has changed, Uncle Max. Overwatch is back, not legally, not yet, but I think you would have liked this group too>>

 _ << _ _What do you think, Reinhardt?_ >> _Max asked, nodding at the new set of troops that came through the villa. << _ _How well do you think they can drink?_ >>

 _Reinhardt laughed, Georg, Piotr and Kurt joining them to watch the new troops get debriefed. << _ _Against all of us? Please._ >>

 _< <_ _They are Irish,_ >> _Georg reminded them, all of them laughing at the reminder._

 _ << _ _It’s a good thing we have a lot of beer then,_ >> _Max said, shoving Reinhardt on the shoulder. << _ _It’s a good group we have already, they’ll just make it livelier._ >>

 _ << _ _Initiation party then?_ >> _Kurt asked, stretching. << _ _Or should we do something low key for the Brits amongst them?_ >>

 _< <_ _And break tradition? Kurt…_ >> _Piotr jibbed, all of them laughing again._

Gods above, how he missed them all.

 _ << _I’ll leave you alone,>> he heard Angela say from beside him, Fareeha having joined them. Angela sighed, touching the plaque again. “We’ll be by the car. Take as long as you need.”

Reinhardt nodded, watching them go, Fareeha wrapping her arm around Angela as the taller woman kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head. _ << _You would have been proud, Maxi. Angela’s grown up to be a beautiful and talented young woman. She’s found someone too, that would protect her long after Torbjorn and I are gone.”

Reinhard sighed, touching the plague’s raised lettering. _ << _ I know I haven’t been by in a long time. And I’m sorry. I...I miss you, Max. Your smile. Your laugh. Your everything…>> He put down the bottle of wine at the base of the statue. _ << _But you’re right. About the fighting. It did stop. There was a moment of peace. There still is, in some parts of the world.>>

He looked behind him, at the car where Angela and Fareeha stood, just talking amongst themselves. The fact the two had to fight at all...Reinhardt clenched his fist. _ << _You were wrong too, though. We won, but we lost. Angela and I. We lost you.>>

He looked up, still seeing the familiar blue-green eyes and curly brown hair that he always teased Max for. He walked around the monument, remembering Georg’s gruff voice and Kurt’s awful sense of humour. He breathed in the smells of the Italian country air, no longer filled with smoke and fire. It was back to how it was before the war.

Mostly thanks to his friends sacrifices. The words of the Crusaders was etched into the marble, forever telling the world the sacrifices they made. Just like those before them and the ones before them.

 **_Die Crusader stehen Wache_ ** echoed in his mind, the words being true when it came to the battles in Padua. He looked at Max’s statue again, to his surroundings and willed himself not to cry. He remembered the day before, his walk around the city with Fareeha. How it had recovered. The pain still showed in some people’s eyes but they were there, laughing and helping each other get by.

They were alive. And they were getting better by the day.

He looked again to Angela and Fareeha, Angela now laughing while Fareeha wore a pleased grin on her face. He thought of Lena and Emily, of Lucio, Hana, Satya and Zarya. Of the new Overwatch and how they are helping each other get by in both good and bad times.

Reinhardt smiled, waving at Angela who waved back. _ << _Our order is gone now but I won’t let you guys down, especially you, Max. I will always love you.>>


	2. German Conversations Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, Same story, but all the conversations between Angela and Reinhardt and Reinhardt and Max are in German.

He smiled as Lena continued to regale her story, proudly showing off her new ring. She was getting married, to the Emily girl he had met a few times. He was proud of Lena, always moving forward. Still so young and full of hope.

So much like someone he once knew.

Reinhardt quietly moved out of the room, intrusive thoughts forming. Long has he fought them. Too long if you asked a certain sniper or field medic. He needed to find somewhere quiet. Somewhere to be alone. His breath was getting sharper, vision blurring, the sounds of gunfire and screeching jets above him becoming louder and louder when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

“Hier entlang,” Angela said, hand gently moving to his back as reassurance. “Wir werden die Krankenstation ganz für uns haben.”

“Danke sehr.” Reinhardt whispered, Angela nodding as she led them to the medical wing. Fareeha stood by the door, already rattling off ideas of what they can practice during their training session when she saw that Angela wasn’t alone. She was clearly expecting only Angela and was taken back by the anguished look on the older man’s face. He waived her off, entering the room only to hear her whisper his name.

Fareeha had always had a soft spot for him, even now. Reinhardt gave her a weak smile, Angela just nodding at him to take his ‘usual’ cot to lie down, handing him a cup with his medication that he took gladly.

“Ruf mich wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, ok?” Angela said, patting him on the shoulder as she set a glass of water beside him.  Reinhardt nodded, taking the medication immediately.

“Will he be alright?” He heard Fareeha ask Angela as the two started to walk away, Angela looking back at him briefly before giving her lover a nod. Their voices faded into the halls, sleep taking him easily as soon as he closed his eyes..

* * *

_"REINHARDT!” Jack called out, making him turn to the captain. Jack continued to fire at the approaching Bastion-Class, the thunderous sound of Ana’s sniper rifle filling the air as one of her own shots landed, the Bastion’s light flickering to black as it ‘died’. “Civilians to the North East! Need escort and shields. Go! Take Max with you.”_

_“Roger!” he replied, grunting as his thrusters kicked in, charging past the Omnic barricade. He managed to pin one of the Bastions to the wall of the now ruined column of the Palazzo della Regione, making him smirk. “Bring it on!”_

_“Hör auf ohne mich loszustürmen du Idiot!”_ _Max yelled out in the comms, his own Firestrike hitting a couple of Omnics along the way as he too charged through the barricade. He stopped behind Reinhardt’s shield, the other man hearing him smirk under his helm._ _“Lust auf eine Wette Wilhelm? Ich bin heute in der Stimmung ein bisschen Spaß mit diesen Blechbüchsen zu haben.”_

_“English, please,” Jack called out in the comms._

_“Ernsthaft Krause?” Reinhardt asked, twirling his hammer around like a weightless toy, sending a Fire Strike into the approaching Slicers. “Wir müssen diese Leute in Sicherheit bringen!”_

_“Wie wäre es mit einem Rennen?”_ _Maximilian offered, Reinhardt rolling his eyes at the idea._ _“Ich nehme deine Stille als ein ja.”_ _Maximilian chuckled, knocking both their helms together._ _“Der Letzte der da ist macht die Latrine sauber!”_ _he yelled out suddenly, charging past the next set of Omnics towards their destination. Reinhardt laughed, watching as his fellow Crusader stood at the end of the alley, shield up as smaller Slicer Omnics continued to shoot at him._

_“What did he just say, Reinhardt?” Jack asked, Ana filling the comms with her laughter. “Max just charged in., didn’t he? Damn Crusaders…”_

_Reinhardt sighed, seriously wondering why he ever vouched for the man to join Overwatch. He was now having his doubts._

_Then again, this was Max. "_ _Beeil dich, Wilhelm!"_

* * *

Reinhardt woke with a jolt, the loud crash of the medical table beside him making him look down at the broken glass and spilled water. The door hissed, Angela looking at him with tired, worried eyes as he sank his face in his hands.

“Ich war damals dort,” he said, voice lower, more harboured. “Ich war damals dort mit ihm.”

Angela rested a calming hand on his shoulder, saying something to Athena that he chose to ignore. Max. Georg. Kurt. Piotr. His old teammates. Fellow Crusaders that had joined Overwatch as well. It was unfair. They...Most of them…

He felt Angela squeeze his arm. “Gehe nicht da hin. Lass dich nicht dahin führen.”she reassured. “Bleibe bei mir.”

“Ich kann das nicht noch einmal tun, Ange. Warum bin ich nochmal beigetreten?” Reinhardt asked, the pain of loss making his body hurt more, as if he was back there. Back with them in Padua.

“Das kann ich dir nicht sagen,” Angela replied, the screen beside her coming to life as Athena’s readings came through. “Aber ich werde dir mit allem helfen, egal was du brauchst.” Das werden wir alle.”

Reinhardt nodded, noting the time on the clock by the door. “I should go to my own room. To sleep.”

“You’re free to stay,” Angela offered but he shook his head. “Athena will be monitoring you in your room then. Just as a precaution.” He nodded, bidding her a good night before disappearing into the halls.

* * *

_“Detonators are approaching! We have to evacuate!” Reinhardt yelled, shield already dropping to half its strength. “30%!”_

_On cue, Max’s shield replaced his, Reinhardt sending a fire strike with his hammer. It managed to ground some of the Slicers, but the assault hasn’t slowed down. “Neither of our shields will be able to protect from a blast that big.” Max replied, his own shield depleting. They switched again, Max’s Firestrike damaging more Slicers. “Bastions setting up!”_

_“Evac! We need Evac now!” Reinhardt called out in the comms, static his only response. “Fuck.”_

_“I...I’m gonna charge it...I’m gonna charge it back to them.”_

_“What?! Are you crazy?” Reinhardt said, not believing what he was hearing. “Max. Evac will get here. Trust on them.”_

_“And those Bastions will tear those dropships out of the sky unless I do this,” he said, taking off his helmet. Deep brown eyes looked at him, Reinhardt looking away first. “When I give you the signal, hit them with an Earthshatter. That should by me enough time to charge this into their side and hopefully take a lot of them with me.”_

_“Max…”_

_“It’s the only way out of this, Rein.” Max yelled out, shield depleting fast._ _“Kümmere dich um Angela. Sie … Sie ist die einzige Familie, die ich übrig habe.”_ _Maximilian said, thrusters kicking in as he charged the cart into the Omnic forces, Reinhardt’s eyes widening in horror. “Now!”_

* * *

“Reinhardt! Reinhardt!” Ana’s voice called out to him, making him shoot up from his cot. Sweat covered his face as his breathing was labored. Like he was running a marathon. His eyes fell to Ana, still dressed in her pajamas, a concerned look etched on her face. He saw Angela and Fareeha by the door, Fareeha blocking the door from the other agents. Ana looked back at her daughter and nodded, Fareeha getting the meaning as she started to usher the rest of the team away from the door.

Angela came into the shared room, Ana moving aside to let the doctor look at him. He rested his head back down, noticing the tangled sheets and fresh punch mark on the wall beside him. “I’m sorry, Ana.”

“No need, my friend,” Ana replied. “I understand completely.”

“Will he be alright?” Fareeha asked, now that the rest of the agents had left. Reinhardt gave a hollow laugh, looking at all three women. Ana, one of his oldest and most dear friends. Someone who had seen the horrors that haunted him. Or worst. She wasn’t there that day. The day that keeps haunting him. Didn’t see it first hand.

Angela put away the flashlight and stethoscope she had been using, feeling his forehead before mumbling something to Athena to monitor. Angela, Max’s last surviving relative. He was to be her guardian but it seemed more the other way around than anything. Long has she been the one taking care of him instead. He watched as Fareeha casually wrap her arm around Angela, noting the shift in demeanor between the two.

Fareeha herself, he knew through his and Angela’s talks, suffer from night terrors. Often the young soldier woke up in cold sweat, Angela not telling him the extent but he knew she understood. Everyone on the base, even Hana, probably understood.

He sighed, turning away from them, pulling the blanket over himself again. “I’ll be fine, little one. Don't worry.”

* * *

_“Good job, team,” Jack showing the map of the area. The city of Padua was projected mid air, showing key points and locations of the other teams that was still out there fighting. The red highlight showing their location, the old Villa Contrarini, showed statistics how many people were still on ‘base’._

_If Reinhardt was honest, he hated the fact that they were defiling such old architecture for their own cause. He knew, though, that his protests would fall on deaf ears. The old 16th Century Villa being the only place in the city that could hold their forces under one roof._

_Still, Reinhardt hated the fact that where statutes used to sit and look over the canal, now stood anti-aircraft guns. Lavish interiors of old how mixed with technology that was meant to kill. The frescoes and painting that used to line the walls and ceiling now had shell casings embedded in them, all thanks to the siege they lay on the villa to capture it from the Omnics weeks ago._

_God, he hated being a lover of antiquity in times like these._

_“Hörst du denn überhaupt zu, Wilhelm?”_ _Max asked, giving him a shove on the shoulder. “You missed Jack thanking us for saving those civilians.”_

 _“Wir haben es dank dir fast nicht geschafft.”_ _Reinhardt said, giving him a shove as well. Max laughed, patting him on the shoulder._

 _“Aber wir haben es geschafft. Und wir haben sie gerettet.”_ _Max replied, laughing wholeheartedly. “We’re free the rest of the night now. What do you want to do?”_

 _“Etwas essen. Ne Dusche nehmen. Wegen meiner Schulter beim Arzt vorbeischauen. Meine Rüstung reparieren.”_ _He suggested, getting a raspberry blown at him._

_“Ist ja langweilig!”_

_“Was schlägst du den vor?”_

_Max just grinned at him, licking his bottom lip in the process, Reinhardt suddenly regretting asking the man for his opinion._

* * *

Angela placed a cup of something in front of him, Reinhardt smiling at her with all his teeth showing. He loved days like this, being able to just sit down with Angela (and Fareeha more often than not now). “Was ist das denn?” he asked, taking a sniff of the drink.

“Ein neuer Tee von Fareeha. Ein Rooibostee mit Äpfeln, Zimt, Ingwer, und Nüssen,” Angela answered, blowing on her own drink.  “Sie sagte es sei beruhigend und koffeinhaltig.”

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, blowing on his own cup as he took a tentative sip. The tea was delicious, he had to admit. Whether he wanted to break it to Angela that rooibos was not caffeinated at all, though, he didn't know. “Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden Kleine? Du lädst mich selten in dein Büro ein, es sein den es ist für eine Untersuchung.”

“An offer actually, already cleared with Winston and Jack,” Angela said shifting to English to show this was on record. Athena knew the difference by now. Even if all conversations was still recorded in her office, Angela set up an understanding with the AI that the language shift mean it was to be officially recorded.

Angela set her cup down to give him a smile. She had grown up beautifully, familiar features showing up more now than when he first met her. Angela had the same eyes as Max, gets the same glint in them when there was mischief afoot, held the same kindness and tenderness that showed the family was, and had always been committed to serving others. “I have to do a couple of lectures at the university in Padua. Explain to pre-meds the use of nano-biotics and Fareeha has agreed to be my test subject during that time,” she explained, that glint coming through. “I’ve asked if you can come too, as extra security. And to visit his grave.”

Reinhardt paused. He hadn’t been back in Padua for years. At first, he avoided the place, any and all memory of _him_ sending him on a downward spiral that Angela knew too well. Part of the rehabilitation program that the doctors Angela had recommended was to visit the site and talk to him. He tried, whenever he was around but visits became less and less frequent now that the world was on the brink of war.

Again.

He smiled at her, putting a hand over top of hers. “I would like that. If you don’t mind me tagging along.”

Angela smiled at him, giving him a nod. “Not at all. Normally, Jack wouldn’t allow it but seeing as we have a small team going, he couldn’t say no.” Reinhardt looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to continue as he drank his tea. “Hana was invited along with Lucio to Milan’s fashion week. Apparently her cousin is debuting a line there. They invited Lena and Lena offered to fly us there. Fareeha cleared it with HSI and we’re authorized to use their base in Padua as our operations point. So we can bring our suits, just in case.”

Reinhardt laughed, getting up to stretch. He noticed the time, Torbjorn probably already setting up their daily game of chess in the garage. “Planning on a late night ‘training’ session, are we?” he teased, blush filling Angela’s cheeks fast. “Keine Sorge, Täubchen. Wir nannten das damals auch so, zu meiner Zeit.”

“GOODBYE REINHARDT!” Angela yelled out, trying to shove him out of her office. “We leave at dawn on. We won't be waiting if you’re late.”

“I won't be, not that you wouldn’t mind a lovely weekend alone with Captain Amari.” He replied, laughing at the blush the doctor still wore. “Oh and Angela. Rooibos has no caffeine.”

Her lips thinned, frown deepening as she called out to down the hallway for her lover, Fareeha’s laugh echoing in the halls.

* * *

 _Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, Max grinning at him as they walked towards the Palazzo della Ragione._ _“Das ist, was du machen wolltest?”_

 _“Yeah why not?” Max replied, slapping him on the shoulder._ _“Es ist ein Samstagmorgen. Wir haben in der Stadt den Frieden seit Wochen gehalten und wann denkst du haben wir die Chance das hier zu machen?”_ _He motioned to their surroundings, blue skies overhead and the sun slightly hidden behind some clouds._ _“Solange wir die Schüsse im Hintergrund ignorieren, können wir uns eine Pause gönnen.”_

_He had a point. Max always did. It was foreign to them though, this peace. The citizens of the city seemed tense still, but the fact the morning market was back and full of people was a testament to they were making a difference. Reinhardt smiled as he moved over, letting Max take the lead on their shopping trip._

_Little cloth stalls and makeshift tent shops line the plaza, most of the shops selling local wares and treats. Reinhardt spotted some children giggling and pointing at them, one of them holding a lion plush in a Crusader armor._ _“Wir haben ein paar Bewunderer, Max.”_

 _“Ach, haben wir?”_ _Max asked, waving at the small child that waved at them. Even out of their suits, they stood out amongst the people. Rubble was still on the streets from earlier fighting, the column he had charged into still cracked. Armed soldiers stood guard at the archways and street corners, the citizens choosing to ignore the tension in the air in favour of enjoying the day and the semblance of normalcy._

 _“Reinhardt, Liebling, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?”_ _Max questioned, following his gaze._ _“Oh! Jemand anderen im Auge haben, was?”_

 _Reinhardt scoffed, wrapping an arm around the shorter man who only gave him a smile._ _“Was denkst du mag Ana und die anderen haben wollen?”_ _he deflected, ignoring Max’s glare before a stall caught his eye_

 _“Käse. Vielleicht etwas frisches Brot und Trauben für Ana. Sie würde das lieben,”_ _he nodded at Max’s suggestion, speaking in lackluster Italian at the merchant for some cheese. The merchant cleared his throat, Reinhardt looking down before handing him a handful of euros. “Where to next?” Max asked._

 _Reinhardt looked up to take it more of his surroundings, shielding his eyes from the sun. The Tower of Anziani lay in ruins, the mounted gun the Omnics had used to remained on the side of the tower, already disabled and the munitions safe back in the Villa Contrarini. There were other stalls he knew Max would want to go to but they didn’t have much time._ _“Mittagessen geht auf mich.”_

_Max smiled at him, squeezing his hand in his. Reinhardt smiled back, wishing this moment wouldn’t end._

_Gods above, he didn’t want this to end._

* * *

“I hate all of you,” Hana said, plopping her bag down on the ground of the VTOL. “It’s an 6 hour flight! We can leave anytime we want but we’re leaving at the ass crack of dawn instead?! Like why?!”

“Rank and orders, kiddo,” Fareeha replied, ruffling Hana’s already messy hair even more. Lucio laughed, passing Lena and Fareeha cups of coffee as the two settled in to fly. Reinhardt shook his head, taking his seat beside Angela as the doctor continued to mumble in Italian to herself. He looked at the screen of her holopad, unable to decipher what she was reading. Reinhardt shrugged, taking the offered coffee Lucio brought for all of them with a smile as he continued to listen to Fareeha and Hana bicker.

“Oh so this has nothing to do with the fact Emily is coming to Milan too?” Hana asked, shooting Lena a glare that was returned with a wink. “If I may say, _Captain,_ this blows.”

“Noted, Lieutenant,” Fareeha teased, putting on her headset. “Now hurry up. We leave in 5 and we need you up here too.”

Hana groaned, picking up her bag to stow it away in the back with the rest of their equipment.

Reinhardt watched as the rest of them go through the motions of lift off, Angela finally looking up to give him a smile and take hold of her drink as the engines came to life. He smiled back, doing his normal ritual during lift off; eyes closed, muttering a silent prayer that he didn't really believe in but he it calmed his nerves. Gum ready for when they start ascending, which was a force of habit since his early days in the military but Angela did say it helped with altitude change.

“Can I have some too?” Lucio asked him, pointing to the pack of gum. Reinhardt nodded, the smaller man giving him a thanks in his native Portuguese as Lena called out to Torbjorn they were ready for take off.

Reinhardt looked over to his companions - all of them younger yet already know the pains that life had brought. Lucio, Lena and Hana were all still under 30, all of them still had their whole lives ahead of them yet here they were. Fighting for what is right, sacrificing their own youth to make sure others didn’t have to suffer.

Just like he and his generation did.

But it seemed like they failed.

Would they too? Reinhardt wondered. He looked at Hana, the youngest of them all. Already a lieutenant, his former rank within Overwatch. She was a seasoned veteran, and not a bad shot according to Ana herself. But she was only 19, still in university, still a child.

His generation failed to protect theirs.

Everything hurt all of a sudden.

Reinhardt sighed, Angela looking at him and pulling a hand on his. “You’re doing it again. It’s not your fault,” Angela reassured, as if she read his thoughts. Reinhardt frowned, Angela’s smile putting him in his place. “When was the last time you were back?” she asked him.

“3 years ago, when Bridget and I came through on our way to Bologna,” he explained, feeling the plane ascend. He grabbed a piece of gum, putting it in his mouth as he saw the sky instead of the Watchpoint. “A lot had changed.”

“The Italians, especially those of this region, had always bounced back after hard times,” Angela replied, taking a drink of her coffee. “They also take their restoration efforts seriously. I heard they restored the synagogue using 16th century methods, to keep it authentic.”

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, Lucio snickering on his other side. “Heard as in Fareeha told you about it when we were walking up to the VTOL more like it,” Lucio teased, Reinhardt laughing as Angela’s lips thinned, giving the younger man a glare. “Did you know that the Pratto della Valle was the biggest ring statue park in Europe until 2041? The biggest one know is in Krakow, but the one in Padua is still big at 90,000 sq m.” Lucio recited, imitating Fareeha’s voice, Angela’s glare intensifying.

“She’s an engineer. She likes those kind of things,” Angela defended, Lucio shrugging.

“Maybe, Doc. But shit’s still nerdy, you gotta admit.”

Angela laughed, nodding in agreement. Seeing them like this, still carefree, still smiling and happy, made him smile.

Maybe his generation didn’t fail after all.

* * *

_“Du bist ausgesprochen ruhig heute.” Max pointed out, setting his hammer down by the shattered facade of the ancient bridge. Fighting had resumed only days after the last assault. They’ve tried to keep the fighting away from the city centre although at this point, most of the city already was in ruins._

_He looked to his left, what used to be beautiful historic homes were now battered empty shells, abandoned for months. He wondered if the owners would come back, after all of this was done. Would he, if he was in their situation? He thought of Stuttgart, of how his childhood home, his school...He sighed._ _“Reinhardt. Alles in Ordnung?”_

 _“Machen wir überhaupt das Richtige, Max?”_ _he asked, twisting the hammer in his hand as he looked at the entrenched Omnic forces across the river._

_The God program that took over them made them mindless. But heard of those not affected by the program’s control. Those who are helping both humans and omnics in other parts of the world._

_Yet..._

_“Natürlich doch,”_ _Max assured him._ _“Ein Krieg dauert nicht für immer an. Es wird wieder Frieden geben. Und falls es jemals wieder eine Zeit gibt, in der wir gebraucht werden, werden wir da sein.”_

 _“Werden wir_ _?”_ _Reinhardt asked, pointing to the Omnics across the bridge._ _“Wir sind nur ein paar nasse Fleischsäcke. Wenn das hier weiter geht werden die uns überdauern.”_

 _Max clapped his hand on his shoulder, hearing the chatter in the comms about another insurgency by the Ponte San Lorenzo bridge._ _“Wenn du das so siehst, ja. Aber Friedensgespräche sind schon im Gange. Die Shimbali arbeiten hart daran die Omnic-Bevölkerung von den Gottprogrammen zu trennen. Die möchten Frieden genauso wie wir. Es wird uns alle, nicht nur uns Menschen, brauchen um einen Frieden zu verhandeln. Darum sind wir hier.”_

_Reinhardt sighed, watching as a young omnic peeked his head out from the other side. The Omnic waved at him, giving him the peace symbol with its robotic hands. He set his hammer down, giving the Omnic a small wave in return._

_Too many lives lost since this war started 8 years ago. Too many battles won and lost on both sides. This was to be the last, he hoped, of these God Programs. Although he couldn’t be certain. He was just a soldier after all, and that was for command to worry about._

_He watched as the Omnic ran from one side of the street to the other, the alarms detecting movement but the guns not firing. Reinhardt knew war wouldn’t last, that Max was right about how it would be over soon._

_But at the same time, his gut feeling told him it won't be the end. Not for a long time._

* * *

They had landed 3 days ago, Lena and the rest driving to Milan immediately after they landed to secure their hotel rooms in that city. Hana grumbled something about “being with the love birds”, Reinhardt not sure if she was talking about Lena and Emily or Angela and Fareeha.

“Does it matter?” Hana replied, tossing her bag to Lena with a huff. “They’re probably competing on who can make me hurl first.”

“If there is a bet, I want in,” Lucio chimed in, earning a punch on the shoulder, his smile not wavering.

He was afforded the luxury of only having Angela and Fareeha as his companions although most of his time thus far was mostly by himself. Angela’s lectures drew a crowd, leaving him standing in the ancient medical theatre of the University on the first day, unable to get in at all the second. Angela apologized and promised to get him in the following day, but it wasn’t meant to be.

He took in the sights instead, Fareeha in tow since Angela only needed her for the first lecture. “What was this like, back then?” Fareeha asked, touching the side of the Santa Sofia. “Ammi said this region was hit hard.”

“It was,” Reinhardt affirmed, bowing as he entered the church. The fact it survived was incredible, he remembered its facade covered in soot, gun casings on the aisles when they had to barricade themselves in it for 2 days. “Everything had a hole in it. It stood up against the fighting that was happening in the streets but the damage was extensive.”

Fareeha nodded, eyes taking in the structure from a time long before them. “I’m surprised this survived, to be honest. The Basilica of St. Anthony was destroyed.”

Reinhardt flinched at the mention of the old basilica, its destruction brought on by their own mortar shells and bombs. The Italian people, the president especially, was none too pleased by its destruction and efforts of restoration were still underway to the date. “We were able to defend this area. The Basilica…” he sighed. “Ironic that we lost the church that is dedicated to the patron saint of lost things.”

Fareeha  nodded, understanding what he couldn’t say. They spent the rest of the day exploring the city, Fareeha asking if remembered how it looked at the height of the Crisis compared to how it was now. The Museo Dell’Osservatario Astronomico, once housing large anti-aircraft guns and munitions for the Omnics was now rebuilt with a modern finish. The Meridiana still showed holes where gunfire was exchanged. The Teatro Verdi, once their makeshift hospital, now back to showcasing local talent.

The city had recovered. It wore its scars with pride, with honour.

Reinhardt stopped, looking around the statues of the Pratto della Valle. Fareeha stopped too, looking at him in confusion. “I...I think I’m ready to go visit him.”

Fareeha smiled. “We can go tomorrow. I’m sure Angela would love to come too.”

* * *

The drive up to the cemetery was quiet, local music playing on the radio as Fareeha navigated the streets of Padua. Angela had bought a bouquet for her uncle, Reinhardt opting more for a bottle of wine to place on the shrine.

“He did always like his wine,” Angela commented when they got into the van. “So did Uncle Georg, if I recall correctly.”

Reinhardt laughed, remembering that night. Young Angela woken up by their drunken singing, Georg and Max standing on the table back in the Crusader headquarters in Munich. Georg spotted Angela first, cheering when he did only for him to fall over backwards, Max stumbling after him. The look on Angela’s eyes was something he could never forget.

The daunting walls of the Cimitero Maggiore di Padova made him quiet down again, Angela guiding Fareeha as to where to go. The older walls of red brick stood showed more age than the last time he was here, hiding behind it ancient graves of locals. He had visited old area before, marvelling at the marble figures of saints and angels, of figures that made Padua the way it was.

But the area that interested them was at the back, in what used to be fields that once fed the city. Fareeha pulled over, looking between himself and Angela who only nodded.

The statue was done in marble, like most of the ones in the old section. But the plaques, the lights surrounding it, as well as the tombstones, were all from this century. Projectors shined on the 3 Crusaders that stood in the middle, Reinhardt taking a good look at his fallen friends.

Kurt Winkler, the youngest Crusader they had invited to join Overwatch, held the hammer up valiantly. Killed during the final days of the campaign while trying to defend the university from a surprise attack. Georg Meyer, a friend since his schooldays, proudly using the shield that represented their order stood in the middle. Georg passed when they were trying to take back the town of Limena, diving in front of a Bastion unit’s missiles in order to let their forces pass through. And on the right…

Reinhardt felt his breath hitch.

He closed his eyes, willing the tears to not fall but he couldn’t stop them.

**_Maximilian Kruse - 2018 - 2055_ **

**_Died during the battle of Ponte Scaricatore_ **

His Max. Foolhardy, always smiling, always positive, Max.

Reinhardt let out a choked sob, feeling Angela’s hand on his arm. Fareeha stood away from them, he noticed as he wiped his tears. Angela guided him to Max’s plaque, Reinhardt looking up at the marble figure, Fire Strike coming out of his hammer. Angela placed the flowers on the base of the statue, kissing her hand to place it lovingly on the plaque of with her uncle’s name. “Hey Uncle Max. It’s me. I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a couple of years but look who I brought with me,” Angela said, looking up at the statue. “Es hat sich viel geändert, Onkel Max. Overwatch ist wieder da, vielleicht nicht legal, aber ich denke du würdest diese Gruppe auch gemocht.”

 _“Was denkst du, Reinhardt?”_ _Max asked, nodding at the new set of troops that came through the villa._ _“Was meinst du wie viel die vertragen können?”_

 _Reinhardt laughed, Georg, Piotr and Kurt joining them to watch the new troops get debriefed._ _“Mehr als wir zusammen auf jeden Fall nicht.”_

 _“Sie sind Irisch.”_ _Georg reminded them, all of them laughing at the reminder._

 _“Dann ist es ja gut das wir wir viel Bier haben.”_ _Max said, shoving Reinhardt on the shoulder._ _“_ _Es ist jetzt schon eine große Gruppe, die machens nur noch gemütlicher.”_

 _“_ _Eine Einweihungsparty_ _?”_ _Kurt asked, stretching._ _“Oder sollen wir etwas mäßigeres für die Briten machen?”_

 _“_ _Und Tradition brechen? Kurt…”_ _Piotr jibbed, all of them laughing again._

Gods above, how he missed them all.

“Ich lass dich mal alleine,“ he heard Angela say from beside him, Fareeha having joined them. Angela sighed, touching the plaque again. “We’ll be by the car. Take as long as you need.”

Reinhardt nodded, watching them go, Fareeha wrapping her arm around Angela as the taller woman kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head. “Du würdest stolz sein Maxi. Angela ist zu eine wunderschönen und talentierten jungen Frau aufgewachsen. Sie hat sogar jemanden gefunden der auf sie aufpassen wird, lang nachdem Torbjorn und ich von ihnen gegangen sind.”

Reinhard sighed, touching the plague’s raised lettering. “Ich weiss dass ich lange nicht mehr hier war. Und es tut mir leid. Ich… Ich vermiss dich Max. Ich vermiss dein Lächeln. Dein Lachen. Einfach alles…” He put down the bottle of wine at the base of the statue. “Aber du hattest Recht. Über die Kämpfe. Sie haben aufgehört. Es gab für einen Moment Frieden. In einigen Teilen der Welt gibt es ihn immer noch.”

He looked behind him, at the car where Angela and Fareeha stood, just talking amongst themselves. The fact the two had to fight at all...Reinhardt clenched his fist. “In einer Sache lagst du aber falsch, wir haben verloren. Angela und ich. Wir haben dich verloren.”

He looked up, still seeing the familiar blue-green eyes and curly brown hair that he always teased Max for. He walked around the monument, remembering Georg’s gruff voice and Kurt’s awful sense of humour. He breathed in the smells of the Italian country air, no longer filled with smoke and fire. It was back to how it was before the war.

Mostly thanks to his friends sacrifices. The words of the Crusaders was etched into the marble, forever telling the world the sacrifices they made. Just like those before them and the ones before them.

 ** _Die Crusader stehen Wache_** echoed in his mind, the words being true when it came to the battles in Padua. He looked at Max’s statue again, to his surroundings and willed himself not to cry. He remembered the day before, his walk around the city with Fareeha. How it had recovered. The pain still showed in some people’s eyes but they were there, laughing and helping each other get by.

They were alive. And they were getting better by the day.

He looked again to Angela and Fareeha, Angela now laughing while Fareeha wore a pleased grin on her face. He thought of Lena and Emily, of Lucio, Hana, Satya and Zarya. Of the new Overwatch and how they are helping each other get by in both good and bad times.

Reinhardt smiled, waving at Angela who waved back. “Unsere Ordnung existiert zwar nicht mehr, aber ich werde euch Jungs nicht im Stich lassen, vor allem dich nicht, Max. Ich werde dich immer lieben.”


End file.
